All I Want For Christmas
by MartaUzumaki
Summary: All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.
1. Hyuuga Boy

Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

I scurried through the maze of empty hallways carrying my books. Another ringing sound was heard. _'Shit,'_ I thought to myself. I was late. I was never late. That day… I was late.

I could hear the morning announcements come up; '_Please stop and stand for morning announcements and the National Anthem,'_ the smooth voice of the principal's secretary almost made me stop. Every day I would stop and stand in my classroom and listen to each announcement, spacing out every so often.

I would not stop today.

I looked to my left to see a classroom full of students standing lazily. I recognized some of them as this year's seniors. I'd been going to this school all my life; from preschool 'til now, my sophomore year of high school.

I was almost there. I was so close to my new classroom I could almost taste the new high school air.

I reached for the doorknob and twisted my wrist to reveal my classroom.

Besides the National Anthem starting up, the room was silent. I calmly straightened myself up and walked to an empty desk as I smiled at some of my old friends.

Xoxo

Many of my friends were talking to me after announcements were over. I smiled sheepishly as they all asked me about my 'grand entrance'. I started laughing with them until I saw **him** out of the corner of my eye, entering the classroom.

Time seemed to slow half of its normal speed as I watched him walk over to the teacher and hand her a rectangular blue slip.

It was a late slip. I would recognize one anywhere. Many times I would see people walk in and hand them to the teacher. I never got the chance to even touch one due to my perfect attendance streak. I'm a nerd. I'll admit it. It wasn't really anything to hide. My friends were always supportive of me and my thoughts, so somehow I think I'll make it through high school.

On the slip, in the handwriting of our school secretary, was written a short first name, and a middle name with either two 'u's in it or a 'w'.

'_Could he be a new student? Exchange student?'_ I asked myself, trying not to make it look like I was watching him.

"Class!" our female teacher said in her loud voice, "We've got a new student!"

The classroom fell silent, and all eyes were on the tall teenage boy.

"Hello," he said simply.

"Class, this is Neji Hyuuga!" exclaimed or teacher. She motioned for him to sit somewhere, and my eyes followed him perfectly.

'_Hyuuga,'_ I thought, _'Hinata,'_ I said to myself again. I could remember her talking about her cousin one day, being an over-protective person. As I blushed and watched him walk past me, sitting in the seat behind me I thought, '_He doesn't seem like the type…'_

Sensei's voice carried on throughout the classroom and I was listening attentively.

Xoxo

"Hey."

I had no idea where the voice came from. My head lifted from my pen and paper, to find someone's fingers tapping my shoulders.

I calmly turned around to come face to face with that boy. The one with the gorgeous brown hair.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked coolly. "Mine just ran out of ink."

I turned around, not saying a word, and pulled out a black pen and held it over my shoulder for him to take from my hands.

Xoxo

As I walked down the hallway, away from my locker I mentally kicked myself. Repeatedly.

'_Why the hell didn't you say something? Yeah. Sure. I've got a pen! No! I can't do that! It's too fucking complicated for me!'_

I'm sure my face was hilarious. Scrunching into different expressions as I continued to walk down the hallway, thinking to myself.

I couldn't get him to leave my mind. When he went into the hallway to choose his locker I was _almost_ going to tell him to take the empty one next to mine. Something stopped me though. Something inside of me that said: "Tenten. That's a retarded idea."

I mentally kicked myself again.

Xoxo

'_Alright Tenten. Second period. Maybe Hyuuga-Kun is in the same class as me…' _ I was thinking to myself again. As I walked through the classroom doors, I checked to see if he was there. Nope. Not yet. '_Maybe he got lost…'_ I thought again.

xoxo

The bell hadn't even rung yet, and I was ready to leave the classroom and head out for break. It turns out Hyuuga-Kun wasn't in this class. I sighed as the bell rung, hoping that one of my friends had befriended my newfound obsession and we could at least get to know each other during our 15-minute break.

Xoxo

"Tenten!"

My name was being called by one of my best friends. We met when we were in a grade one and two split class. I assumed she was in the same grade as me, but it turned out she was actually a year younger than me.

"Hey, Hinata-San!" I waved back, heading toward the table she was sitting at.

As someone got up from the table, it revealed to me that _he_ was sitting right next to my best friend.

Xoxo

**Haha. Been working on this FF for a while now. Just… adding bits and pieces whenever I felt like it. =D**

**I Love NejixTen!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See you later!**

**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world.**


	2. Apple Turnover

Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

"_Tenten!"_

_My name was being called by one of my best friends. We met when we were in a grade one and two split class. I assumed she was in the same grade as me, but it turned out she was actually a year younger than me._

"_Hey, Hinata-San!" I waved back, heading toward the table she was sitting at._

As someone got up from the table, it revealed to me that he was sitting right next to my best friend.

Xoxo

My face immediately turned a light pink. '_Keep calm,'_ I told myself over and over again as I tried to keep my steps equal. I made it. I was there. Standing there. _'Sit down you moron!'_ I told myself again.

My body awkwardly bent down into the seat at the table. Hinata gave me a strange look. So did He. Neji.

"U-Um… Tenten?" Hinata said slowly. "You okay there?"

I snapped out of my gaze at the perfect beast and snapped my attention to my best friend.

"Y-yes! I'm perfect!" I responded. '_Good Lord, how lame did I just sound right there?'_ My eyes quickly went over to the boy sitting directly across from me. He was giving me a weird look, but looked away as soon as I had looked at him.

"Tenten, I was going to ask you something…" Hinata said, obtaining my attention for the second time.

I looked at her, trying to act perfect.

"I was wondering if you could show Neji-Niisan around the school. You know, taking him to the right classes so he doesn't accidentally enter the wrong classroom."

I looked at Neji quickly and then looked down at my hands. "Sure."

BRIIIING!

The bell rung signaling all students to go to their third class of the day. The three of us stood up and Hinata ran down the hallway yelling 'Thanks'.

I started walking down the hallway with Him beside me.

'_Say something you moron!'_ I continued to call myself names, figuring out what to say but he spoke first.

"So what class do you have next? I've got Home EC."

I stared at him, "Oh! Great. I've got Home EC too!" I tried to smile but what came out seemed to look like the gayest face I've ever made. I started swearing to myself again as usual.

The rest of the walk down the hallway that seemed 10x longer was quite. My mind kept rushing with all these conversation starters that seemed so lame. I knew I had to say something is I were ever to befriend a guy like this. "U-uh… I," I started but was quickly cut off by none other then my best guy friend, Rock Lee.

"Tenten-San! Are you ready for Home Economics class? I hope," Lee started, but was cut off by the sight of the gorgeous boy walking next to me. Lee hopped in front of us, making us stop abruptly. "Hello! My name is Rock Lee!" he gestured his hand out to Neji. "Your name is Hyuuga Neji, correct? I have heard much of you for someone who has only been in school one day, not even!"

Neji took a hold Lee's waiting hand and replied smoothly, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah! Such a firm handshake! I am sure that you, Hyuuga Neji, are a formidable opponent! We should converse later, I must be off to help with preparations for Home Economics class!"

With that, Lee was gone.

I sheepishly put my hand forward as to persuade Neji to keep walking. I looked up at him as to say 'I'm sorry'.

The two of us continued to walk down the hallway as we finally entered a room full of stoves and pots, readying ourselves for class.

"Um. You can sit here." I smiled, letting Neji join my foods group that consisted of myself, Lee, and Kankuro. Lee was across the room, and Kankuro had yet to enter the over-crowded classroom, so I decided to make the first move in talking to my new found obsession. "Soo…" the word slurred awkwardly, "you're from…?" I questioned him, trying not to look into his eyes.

He looked at me as if I was stupid. Which, at the moment, I'm not arguing.

"I-I mean, why'd you come to Konaha High now? October, I mean." I could feel my face starting to redden.

"I was home schooled up until now. My uncle thought it'd be a better idea if I continued the rest of my high school years surrounded by people my own age," he replied so coolly, as if he was reading it from a book.

"Oh… how was being home schooled?" I asked him, trying to get more information out of him. I felt like I was prying, and asking him too many questions, and it seemed as if he could easily see through my 'oh-so-fake' mask.

"Okay. I guess." He replied, taking a sigh.

That was it. I knew it. I'm boring him.

The bell finally rang thankfully stopping the idiotic words coming out of my mouth.

Xoxo

I smiled brightly at Neji, looking at our perfect apple turnovers. "What kind of desserts do you like to eat?" I asked him awkwardly.

He thought about it for a while as we headed down the crowded hallways for lunch break. "I don't eat a lot of sweet things."

"O-oh," I looked down at our turnovers noticing how much better his looked. "Do you like to cook?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Not in particular."

This time he didn't make eye contact. Not like he was making eye contact with us before, but he averted his eyes even further from my general direction. Was he lying?

I tried not to smile at the thought of this gorgeous human in a kitchen cooking something for myself. My face started to redden as I continued to think about Him cooking with a possibility of his pants coming down a little.

I shook my head rapidly, remembering that he was in fact right beside me and I was in a school full of many people.

"Do you want this?" He asked me.

I turned my head quickly to him. "Eh?" I replied shocked.

"Including sugar, I don't like apples." He said simply.

"Oh! Well then sure!" I said, hoping that I wouldn't come off as a fat pig.

"_So he doesn't like apples,"_ I thought to myself.

Xoxo

**:]**

**There it is. The long awaited Chapter 2.**

Though… I don't think there's anyone that reads this story. :[

**Oh well, either way! It's out there! **

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**


	3. Morons

**Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_**

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

"_Do you want this?" He asked me._

_I turned my head quickly to him. "Eh?" I replied shocked. _

"_Including sugar, I don't like apples." He said simply._

"_Oh! Well then sure!" I said, hoping that I wouldn't come off as a fat pig._

"_So he doesn't like apples," I thought to myself._

_Xoxo_

I sat down, smiling at the one apple turnover in my hands. I sighed remembering:

"_Ne, do you want me to go to your locker with you? I mean… Incase you can't find the cafeteria?" I asked awkwardly as I stood in the middle of the hallway separating half the school from our lockers._

"_That's alright. I can find it myself, Tenten," he said smoothly and walked down the hallway._

I sighed again thinking about the way he said my name. It sounded so smooth. So nice. So romantic. I shook my head nervously again as I caught myself blushing.

Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto came to sit with me at our usual table. "Yo!" I said in my friendly 'guy tone' to Kiba and Naruto.

"Heey! Tenten!" Kiba shouted, giving me a high five. "Long time no see!"

I laughed a bit, "No kidding! How long were you gone this time? A week?"

This time Kiba laughed, "Yeah! I guess it's normal to get a week suspension when you run into the girls' locker room with a hockey mask on!" Kiba was laughing again.

"Geez! That was pure genius! I mean, it would've been better if you'd done that next week, seeing how it's Halloween!"

Kiba laughed at this then turned to Naruto, "I still can't believe you didn't get suspended though! I mean, you were right there with me! You were the one holding the door, not letting them out!"

I laughed with Naruto.

"Oh! Hey!" I interjected my own conversation, "Have you guys seen the new guy? I mean, yes he's a year older then you, but have you seen him?"

"Mmm," Naruto put his finger to his chin, "Nope. I don't think so."

"He's Hinata's cousin!" I said cheerfully, "his hair is absolutely amazing. It's really long, so you'd thing it'd be girly, but it's really not!" My voice was getting louder and more girly, "his eyes are sooo pretty! Not in a gay way, but in a masculine way! He's the most amazing height, too!"

Naruto and Kiba stared at me. They started laughing wildly.

I blushed like mad thinking how stupid I must have sounded. "It's not that I like him or anything…" I drifted off.

The two teens were still laughing.

"Oh screw you guys!" I said fed up. "Come on Hinata! Let's go get some lunch!" I grabbed the petit girl's hand and headed to the line waiting for lunch.

Xoxo

"Geez! What's with this?" I started pouting and tapping my foot impatiently.

"M-Maybe they need some time to prepare more food?" Hinata said quietly.

I sighed, hoping I would have to wait for a long time. Suddenly I noticed Him. The stunning new student. Sitting with Naruto and Kiba.

I froze. My whole body seemed to stop and stare. "Oh no," I whispered.

Hinata turned to me again and followed my line of vision directing to her cousin. She did not understand the depth of my worry.

"Save my spot!" I shouted to Hinata as I quickly walked over to the table. "H-Hey.. guys," my voice slurred stupidly, "What'cha talking about?" I laughed awkwardly and tried to hide my glare at Naruto and Kiba who were trying to their laughs.

"Hey! No worries!" Naruto said switching sides to sit next to me, "nothing embarrassing!" he slapped me on my back.

"_I guess you don't know that the fact that you said 'nothing embarrassing' makes it embarrassing!"_ I raged inside.

"They tell me you play basketball and swim," Neji said bluntly.

I turned to him, wide-eyed for the fact that he was talking to me.

"She's captain too! For both teams!" Kiba added, winking.

Neji nodded and looked at me for confirmation.

My laugh was overly loud, "Well that was last year! I'm captain of basketball te- THE basketball team, but who knows about swimming, right? It doesn't start until April."

I cursed myself for messing up my words. The two buffoons seemed to notice this and tried not to laugh.

"S-so…" I just couldn't seem to say his name, "what else did they say?" I asked sheepishly, hoping they didn't give my description of him.

"Frankly, they won't shut up about you."

"Oh… Sorry?" I tried to smile.

Xoxo

Another 35 minutes passed ending the horribly awkward lunch and I was on my way to my locker, noticing I still had an apple turnover in my hand.

Xoxo

I sighed on my bed.

"Geez! Kiba and Naruto are such asses! What jerks! Not telling me what they told Neji…Kun."

My face reddened as I thought about the suffix on his name.

"_Why can't I say his name? It's embarrassing the way I can't do it!" _I threw my pillow at the wall and laid face down my bed, almost suffocating myself.

Xoxo

**There you go, my beloved persons! Thanks to those few reviews I got! Inspired me to write some more.**

**Next chapter will be better. This wasn't very exciting. ^_^"**

**Anyways, I always try to input ideas from reviews into my stories! So any ideas you have would be GREAT!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**


	4. Ditzes

**Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_**

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

"_Frankly, they won't shut up about you."_

"_Oh… Sorry?" I tried to smile._

_Xoxo_

_Another 35 minutes passed ending the horribly awkward lunch and I was on my way to my locker, noticing I still had an apple turnover in my hand._

_Xoxo_

_I sighed on my bed._

_"Geez! Kiba and Naruto are such asses! What jerks! Not telling me what they told Neji…Kun."_

_My face reddened as I thought about the suffix on his name._

"_Why can't I say his name? It's embarrassing the way I can't do it!" I threw my pillow at the wall and laid face down my bed, almost suffocating myself. _

Xoxo

Walking down the street extremely tired I eventually ran into Hinata. We walk to and from school almost every day excluding when we have school meetings to take part in.

We said our quick 'hellos' and I told her about my day after school. The rest of our walk was in silence.

"_Is it weird for Hinata if I tell her I like Neji… A lot?" _I sighed causing Hinata to start asking questions.

"You like him, don't you?" Hinata looked up at me and smiled.

I blushed and opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't worry, Tenten!" she flashed that gorgeous smile of hers, "It's not weird and no matter what happens," she paused. "He's a guy, and us girls have to stick together."

I felt like I was about to cry. Something about Hinata always made me want to hug her and never let her go.

"Hinata," I paused and looked at the ground, "Thanks."

Xoxo

"Where is that gorgeous hunk of man?" I questioned myself.

"Who?" a voice came up behind me.

I groaned at the voice. "N-No one, Ino. Just thinking out loud!" I motioned her to leave until I noticed Sakura come up behind her.

"Ne, Ino-Chan, I think Tenten's looking for something. Or should I say someone?" the pink-haired girl chipped into our 'conversation'.

"I think so too!" Ino giggled wildly.

I groaned again wanted them to leave. I never was fond of the two. Not that they couldn't hold their own in a swimming competition, they just cared more about winning and looking good in their swimsuits rather then team spirit.

"I-it's nothing!" I turned to leave, cursing at my stuttering that oh-so-obviously gave me away.

I sat down in my desk in my next class and the two girls just had to sit in the ones beside me. I hated the fact that this class was split between the two grades.

I sighed again, hoping they wouldn't pry.

"So who is he?" Ino said smugly, placing her hands under her chin.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" I said in rebuttal.

"The fact you said 'gorgeous hunk of man,'" Ino replied, almost confused.

"_Shit,"_ I thought. "I-I didn't say that! I said," I paused. "I said nauseous drunk woman! Referring to Tsunade-Sama, of course!" I smiled at my own quick thinking.

The rest of class it seemed Ino and Sakura wanted a battle with me just to decide on if that was what I really had said.

I rubbed my temples leaving the classroom and spotted Neji leaving the classroom next to ours. I smiled as I overheard Ino and Sakura talking behind me.

"Wasn't that the new guy?" Sakura said.

"Yeah! I haven't seen a full frontal yet, but he looks yummy!" Ino replied.

I twitched at the use of 'yummy'.

"Hmm… Do you think he'd go out with me?"

"Psh! Please! No guy would want to go out with someone with a forehead as big as yours!" I could hear them laughing as I continued to walk casually in front of them.

"Isn't his name… Niji? Or something to that effect," Sakura said wondering.

_"It's Neji,"_ I corrected her angrily in my thoughts.

"It's Neji!" Ino corrected her. "He's Hinata's cousin! That means he's super rich and _must_ have high standards. All Hyuuga's do, excluding Hinata of course!" Ino and Sakura laughed at Hinata's choice of Naruto, and continued talking about irrelevant things.

I stopped in front of my locker and hit my head against the metal. "_Ino's right. Neji wouldn't want a girl like me. He seems so refined and used to good things. I mean he was home schooled." _

"Hey."

I looked up to find the guy the gorgeous hunk of man right beside me. My eyes widened and I could tell my face was about to burn up.

"Tenten-San, right?" he said coolly.

I nodded my head unable to speak.

"Hinata said she won't be able to walk home with you today."

My heart sank at the fact that he didn't ask me to 'do it' right there in the hallway with him, but rose again because he talked to me.

"Oh! Okay! Thanks, N-Neji!" I said awkwardly smiling.

He looked at me and I quickly added a "San" suffix to the end of his name.

He nodded his head and left.

I placed my hands on the sides of my locker and repeatedly bashed my head into it.

Xoxo

I woke up in the nurse's office. Apparently I had hit my head more times then I thought.

I walked over to the small bathroom and saw a large unattractive band-aid in the middle of my forehead.

I checked out with Kabuto, and left down the hallway. School was over and I could hear the rain hitting the school from all sides.

After grabbing my bag and thankfully bringing my umbrella to school, I strolled to the doors of the school to see Him. The gorgeous hunk of man.

**Xoxo**

**Yes. That's going to be his new name. "Gorgeous Hunk of Man". :]**

**This chapter is a tad longer for you.**

**I had originally thought this chapter was going to be something different, but that'll be Chapter 5. :]**

**So be happy, half of it is written! Haha**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**


	5. Umbrella Smiles

**Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_**

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

_I woke up in the nurse's office. Apparently I had hit my head more times then I thought._

_I walked over to the small bathroom and saw a large unattractive band-aid in the middle of my forehead._

_I checked out with Kabuto, and left down the hallway. School was over and I could hear the rain hitting the school from all sides. _

_After grabbing my bag and thankfully bringing my umbrella to school, I strolled to the doors of the school to see Him. The gorgeous hunk of man._

Xoxo

My body froze. The back of his head is just so beautiful!

It was still raining so I assumed he did not want to go out and walk.

"_Should I offer him my umbrella? Yes! That's a good idea. I just hope he doesn't think I like him. Even if I do. That's not a problem. I'm just, a girl helping him get out of the rain!"_ I straightened up in my thoughts. Again, if anyone saw they would think I was crazy. "_But then again… That doesn't sound manly."_ I sighed.

"H-Hey,"

"_I can't say his name!"_

"Where do you live?" I asked awkwardly.

He turned around to see me. He didn't say anything.

"N-Not that I'm going to go stalk you or anything!" I scratched the back of my head. "Just… Maybe we can walk to your house and you know… Umbrella!"

He squinted his eyes at me probably trying to figure out what I was saying.

I sighed, took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I've got an umbrella. Would you like to walk with me?" I held up my green and brown umbrella.

He looked at me for a moment and finally said, "I don't want to be a bother."

I swallowed the amount of saliva building up my mouth and replied, "It's no trouble! I mean, I'm not doing anything, so I don't have to get home super quick!"

"_It's not like I have a life or a boyfriend for that matter."_

He looked at me again, "I live at the Hyuuga Place."

"Y-you mean with Hinata?" I acted surprised.

He nodded his head.

"That's on my way!" I opened my umbrella, jumped in front of him and smiled.

He looked me up and down once more and I cringed hoping he wouldn't notice absolutely everything wrong with my body.

Then the most remarkable thing happened.

I think he smiled.

A small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

I swear I just died inside. I could have started making out with that amazing mouth right then and there. Real movie type stuff.

I offered my umbrella above his head which was considerably higher then my own.

Another unthinkable thing.

He grabbed the umbrella cane out of my hand and insisted; "There's no way I'm letting a girl hold an umbrella for me."

Again, I just died inside. Multiple times from a shot of straight up love.

Now normally I would be all over him and tell him that I could do it myself and I was a woman, not a mouse. But of course I could not do such a thing to my to-be lover. I just smiled inside and swooned over him silently.

Xoxo

As I was trying to think of amazing things to say that would not seem too 'out there', he spoke first!

"You seem to be close with Hinata-Sama."

I blushed and looked at the road, "Haha. Yeah well, we go way back." I cringed at how stupid that sounded.

Neji nodded and thought about something. "You seem close to a lot of guys too."

His sexy monotone voice just sounded monotone as he said that. I looked down at the ground and back at the road, "Yeah well, I guess guys are comfortable around me."

I shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"You are comfortable."

My heart skipped a beat. _"Did he really just say that to me?"_

"I can see you as someone I would…"

"_Hug? Kiss? Date? Have sex with? Anyone of those Neji! Come on!" _I was embarrassed at my own childishness, but waited for his answer.

"get along with."

My heart sank noticeably.

**Xoxo**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. :D**

**Been depressed lately, so sorry for the not updating-ness!**

**Leave reviews to cheer me up!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**

**(woah! Didn't upload! A day or so late! Sorry. :/ )**


	6. Breakfast

**Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_**

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

"_You are comfortable."_

_My heart skipped a beat. "Did he really just say that to me?" _

"_I can see you as someone I would…"_

"_Hug? Kiss? Date? Have sex with? Anyone of those Neji! Come on!" I was embarrassed at my own childishness, but waited for his answer._

"_get along with."_

_My heart sank noticeably._

Xoxo

The next morning I awoke with pleasure and distraught. I was happily thinking about the way Gorgeous Hunk of Man was talking to me, but also the fact that he sees me as someone he would get along with. Better then nothing, I suppose.

Xoxo

I walked to school relatively quickly. I was unsure how fast this new guy walked to school. The Hyuuga mansion was finally in my sight! I hoped someone would walk out of the large front door so I would not have to go in.

I slowed my pace as I walked to the front door to think about Hinata's father. He scared me sometimes, and I always got the feeling he never thought of me as a good role model for Hinata. I suppose he's Neji's uncle.

Up the driveway and in front of the door I stood, hoping Hiashi would not be the one to open the door.

My knock was loud and I cursed myself hoping I did not wake anyone up.

Apparently today _was_ my lucky day. A gleaming, beautiful teenage boy answered the door.

My eyes widened, hopefully unnoticeably, at the sight of the young Hyuuga. I quickly looked down, but then looked back up, not knowing where to look.

Neji was standing there in front of me, uniform on, but shirt unbuttoned.

Sure it was mandatory to wear some sort of undershirt with your uniform, but he was wearing a very nice, simple muscle shirt.

"_Uggh! Neji! Stop it! I might faint! You seriously have to have muscles that you can see _through _your shirt?"_

I swallowed the big lump in my throat and tried to speak, "H-Hi!" I said awkwardly.

"Morning." There it was. The husky morning voice that I'm sure no one else notices.

"_He said. Morning."_ Inside I was squealing like a little girl.

"I-is Hinata ready?" I could feel my eyebrows moving around my face, trying to find an appropriate expression.

"Hinata is sick today," Neji said as if it didn't affect him.

"Oh?"

"It seems she walked home without an umbrella yesterday."

I looked up at his eyes and nodded my head. I stood there not knowing what to say.

"Would you like to come in? I need to eat breakfast, but if you'd like to wait I could keep you company."

That surprised me. I looked at him once more hoping to find a cute blush on his face but found only his chiseled features. Unmoved.

"I'd love to!" My voice cracked awkwardly. I cleared my throat and walked behind him, closing the door on my way.

I stood in the foyer realizing that Hiashi would probably be at the table eating his breakfast too. _"Shit."_

I rounded the corner into the dining area to see a large spread of breakfast type foods.

"_Thank God," _I thought. Hiashi was not in the room.

Neji sat down and motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him.

"I'm sure Uncle wouldn't mind if you ate something. There's always too much food and it ends up going in the trash." Neji said, taking a bite of his toast.

I made a mental note: "_Neji likes butter on his toast. Got it."_

"Oh yeah?" I laughed awkwardly.

"But I guess you've been here before, and probably have slept here before."

"Um. Yeah. I have," I tried to smile. I thought about the time when Hinata was telling me the same thing Neji had. How most of the food goes into the trash. I can still remember Hiashi's hot glare as he overheard me saying that the leftover food could go to homeless soup kitchens.

I quickly side glanced and looked back at Neji and smiled.

That's when I heard it. The voice I was dreading so much.

"It's been a while, Tenten-San."

You could just here the hate in his voice.

Xoxo

**Yay! Guess who came to chat/eat his breakfast?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for not updating. ^^;**

**I'm on Spring Break and have a longer time then public schools.**

**So maybe I'll update more!**

**I hope the story isn't boring for you guys!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**

**EDIT: sorry 'bout that, for those who care. wouldn't let me upload for a while. :/**


	7. Pink Blonde

**Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_**

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

_I quickly side glanced and looked back at Neji and smiled._

_That's when I heard it. The voice I was dreading so much._

"_It's been a while, Tenten-San."_

_You could just here the hate in his voice._

_Xoxo_

I could feel my eye lightly twitching as I turned my head to see Hiashi Hyuuga. He was just standing there as if he knew everything in the world. His clothes symbolized that he was going to work. His neatly combed long hair bothered me. Although Neji's was the almost the same, Hiashi's just irked me.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily, hoping he would catch the sarcasm in my voice. I would often think that I should be nicer to Hiashi. Maybe then he would be nicer to me.

"I don't suppose you're here to complain about my home again, hm? I'm not even going to ask as to why you're here when Hinata is sick. And you would think that if, since you are her acquaintance, that you would visit her in her room."

There it was. Hiashi's words. So simple. But so mocking.

I took a deep breath in, about to say something when Neji walked into the room. I was not even aware that he left, but sure enough there he was walking in through the kitchen door.

I noticed a change in Hiashi. He looked at Neji as he walked in and sat down. He then looked at me. I looked at Neji to avoid contact with Hiashi.

Again, the big Hyuuga man looked at Neji, then at me. He smiled and said a simple good-bye then was off to the office.

I blinked, not knowing what just happened. _"okay. What the fuck was that? I…"_ my eyes widened, _"he thinks…"_

Xoxo

The walk to school was silent. I sat there thinking of more things to say other then, "I like the colour of that house"

Neji seemed to not be bothered by any of this. He was a man of silence and mystery. The exact opposite of me.

I suppose opposites do attract.

Xoxo

Finally the school was in sight. The bell rang signaling our 10 minutes to get to class

I laughed awkwardly and tried to smile, "so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure," was his simple response.

I ran off trying to run in a cute or sexy way. I wasn't quite sure, though I probably looked like a moron.

"Hey Tenten!"

"_oh geez,"_ I thought to myself hearing the voice of Sakura.

"You were totally walking with the new kid!" the pink haired girl told me.

"I'm aware," I said with a slight irritation in my voice.

"Was that the gorgeous hunk of man you were referring to yesterday?" Ino winked and stuck out her tongue.

I blushed and refused to give in to the two girls.

"We could totally talk to him if you like," Ino's voice was drifting.

"NO!" I said rather loudly. "You guys would…" I really should not finish that sentence.

"We'd what?" Sakura said, adjusting her head into that 'oh no you didn't' look.

"_shit. I hate life."_ Another bell rang signaling we now had 5 minutes to get to class. "I've got to go!" I said quickly, and running off to find Lee.

Xoxo

"Hey Lee! I finally found you!" it was now break, that means two blocks had passed. Two blocks without Lee. "Where were you?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"Sorry, Tenten! I was excused from class to help Gai-Sensei prepare the gymnasium!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Prepare the gym for what?" I asked as Kiba and Naruto came up beside me.

"There will be a presentation in the younger grades."

"Cool!" Kiba and Naruto gave each other a high five, "That means no running this class!"

As the two were cheering on about their 'triumph' I followed Lee to our usual break table. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neji walking into the cafeteria with two girls strolling 'casually' behind him. These two girls were completely obvious in the fact that they wanted him to know something. The twosome had the mouths open extra wide and offered their mouths to his direction specifically.

These two girls had blonde hair and pink hair.

**Xoxo**

**Oh shiz! Sakura and Ino! (Incase that wasn't clear)**

**Short chapter is short.**

**I'm now off spring break, and is now allowing me online again! Whoo!**

**Nothing else to say but, review with ideas! I almost always try to incorporate YOUR ideas into the story, no matter how stupid they are!**

**Luff you!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**


	8. Way Home

Title: _All I want for Christmas is…_

**Summary:** **All I want for Christmas are two of my teeth and Neji Hyuuga. HighSchoolFic: Tenten tries taking the advice of Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and even Kiba and Naruto to try to get Neji to ask her to the 'Merry Christmas Ball'.**

**Xoxo**

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neji walking into the cafeteria with two girls strolling 'casually' behind him. These two girls were completely obvious in the fact that they wanted him to know something. The twosome had the mouths open extra wide and offered their mouths to his direction specifically. _

_These two girls had blonde hair and pink hair._

Xoxo

"_Should I intercept? Should I wait? Should I burst out in tears? Should I wait? Should I wait? Should I sit here?"_ repeatedly, things were going through my mind as of 'what to do'.

I decided to wait. Neji awkwardly came over and asked if he could sit with us. Lee immediately said yes.

I looked down at the grey table in front of me. Staring at nothing. My eyes were wide with worry. I could hear myself swallow over the large voices of the rest of the school.

I looked up to see Gorgeous Hunk of Man staring at me.

I quickly looked to the side and back at him. Raising my eyebrows I made a small 'hm?' sound questioning him.

"You seem to be popular around the school," was all he said, not leaving his gaze.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"First those guys," he said side nodding to Kiba and Naruto who were snickering in the corner. "Then some girls behind me just now."

"_Shit. Here it comes."_ I swallowed again.

"And then of course there's Hinata-Sama," Neji added.

My eyes went up with shock. I smiled knowing Hinata.

"All good things, I hope!" I laughed awkwardly for the trillionth time in front of this beast and seemed to abruptly stop.

"All..." his voice trailed off. He took a look at Lee, then back at me with an unemotional stare, "all good things." Through that unemotional stare I could see a glimmer of feeling in his eyes.

My heart just died. I'm serious. I could feel my face burning up. That must be a sign that my heart has just now exploded and my blood has nowhere else to go.

"Well Tenten is the most amazing person I have ever met!" a chipper Lee chipped in.

Neji looked at him without saying anything. He turned to me and made a very small, unnoticeable smile, "maybe I should keep count of all the good things I hear about you."

My heart died again.

Xoxo

It was now lunch and I couldn't help but think how amazing the back of His head looked. I was surprised at how far I could go with imagination alone when you're in the science room staring directly at the back of one's scalp.

Sadly I couldn't find Gorgeous Hunk of Man anywhere. But I did, of course, find Sakura and Ino.

"We totally talked you up!" Ino came up behind me and twirled herself in front of me. I just stood there not knowing what to say. Thank-you? You guys are great? What did you say? There were just too many choices.

"And relax," Sakura joined her best friend, "nothing embarrassing!" she gave me a wink and I managed a smile at the two of them.

"Guys," I started but was cut off by them.

"No need to thank us!" Ino said smiling. They turned to leave but looked back at me, "You're our coach and if you're happy…" she looked at Sakura.

"We're happy," Sakura finished off Ino's thought. They both gave me another wink and a peace symbol made from their hands.

I gave a small outburst of air that almost seemed like a laugh. _"Maybe I better rethink my image of them…"_ I was smiling at myself watching them walk down the hall laughing with each other happily.

Xoxo

By the end of school I was still thinking of what Ino and Sakura had said to me and I couldn't help but smile again. I heard someone shout something and got back into the real world. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall only to bump into Gorgeous Hunk of Man. To think I actually forgot about him for two hours.

"O-oh! Sorry!" I apologized.

"It was my fault, really," he looked down at me.

"_Curse him for being taller then me,"_ I added in my head.

"I just got off my cell phone with Hinata," Neji started to say as we started walking toward the front entrance of the school.

I looked up at him with wonder.

"She wants to see you or talk to you or something."

"Oh yeah? Alright!" I smiled, knowing I'd get to walk with Neji another day.

"No," he started. I glanced up at him hoping he wasn't going to say he didn't want to walk with me. "She said she wanted to give you something."

I sighed with relief. "Alright!"

Xoxo

"So Neji-san," I started saying between the silence of us, "were you born here in Konaha?"

He didn't look at me but simply said, "No. I was actually born in Suna."

"Oh really! Wow! That's amazing! I actually really love it there! Something about all the beaches and the ocean makes me love it there!"

He smirked and gave a gentle laugh. "_how cute!"_ I thought to myself.

"I actually really love the beach too."

I looked up at him and smiled an even wider smile. "So that means you like to swim, right?" I asked him.

He nodded his head knowing I was looking at him. "I remember you saying the girls' swim team starts in April. Is there a guys' team?" he looked at me for a moment then focused back on the road.

"_ohmigosh! He remembered something I said!" _my smile turned into an embarrassed smile.

I turned my attention back to the road also, "No. The guys' team starts," I paused thinking aobut it, "In two weeks, actually!" My voice lifted at the end.

Neji absorbed the information and said, "I'll tryout then."

I could feel my heart beating fast as he said that. Thinking about him without a shirt on.

"Well then I'll be there!" I said happily.

He looked at me confused.

"I-I mean," I rushed my words now knowing how stalker like that sounded, "I mean that Kiba and Naruto always want me to watch them, so I'll be there watching you guys."

"Oh. Alright. I'll be loking forward to it then."

I mentally froze after he said that. At that moment I felt like screaming and hugging him but decided it wasn't the best idea.

"For sure!" I agreed with him. "For the whole season you won't be able to get rid of me." I smiled and laughed awkwardly at my 'joke'._" That sounded gay…"_

He smiled in the one corner of his mouth.

I didn't know it, but we were actually at the Hyuuga Manor door. I paused and said to him, "Ha! I didn't even realize we were here!"

Neji smiled at my coyness and opened the door. "Probably because you've been here so many times," he said coolly.

I laughed and said good bye to him as I walked up the stairs to Hinata's room. _"Really, it's because I was having so much fun with you! … I should have said that…"_

Xoxo

**Nawwweh!**

**This chapter is a tad longer for all you lovely peoples!**

**Review if you would like to see Neji in a swimsuit! :D**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**


End file.
